Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. With the introduction of solid state storage devices (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs) such as Flash drives), the speed of such networked storage arrays has improved dramatically. SSDs have a single physical connection to a server, which may be a single peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) port with multiple lanes, a single serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) port, a single serial AT attachment (SATA) port, etc. Most SSDs are only capable of a single connection to a single transport fabric. Some advanced SSDs are capable of a multi-port configuration in which the single PCIe port is divided into two logical ports each having reduced lanes and being connected to a separate transport fabric. However, for the multi-port configuration each logical port has a reduced performance because the bandwidth of the single physical port is divided between the two logical ports.